


Looking and feeling just a little bit better

by mouthwashisyummy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 300 - 400 word count, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Recovery, anyways uh yeah kinda gay bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthwashisyummy/pseuds/mouthwashisyummy
Summary: Parsley notices something about Boris - something good. Something welcomed. :-)
Relationships: Parsley Botch/Boris Habit, Parsley Botch/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Looking and feeling just a little bit better

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh my first fic on ao3 so uh,,,, asdfgfds let's hope it isn't horrible??? Parbit has been my otp for a while now and I really want to write more for it because it's such a rarepair... It's very short but I had fun writing it! I'll stop rambling now!! :}

“...Have you… Gained weight?”

The slow, rhythmic tapping of claws against the couch rest stopped, and Boris opened his eyes to look down from him at Parsley who was resting across his lap.

He bit his lip, not knowing how to respond. “U-uh…” 

“Oh! Uh-! Sorry if I came off as rude, it’s just..” Parsley reached up and rested his hand on top of Boris’ chest. “W-well…”

“Hm..?” The taller man shifted.

“ _I…_ I just couldn’t help but notice that you had.. I’m not saying that it’s a _bad_ thing, it’s not at all, but-” Parsley drew in a breath as a small smile formed across his face. “..You were always thin… _Too_ thin. Underweight. I didn’t want to say anything, I know you struggle with that sorta thing, but.. It’s nice.. To see you like this. Doing better.”

Boris looked down at Parsley as he spoke, slowly taking in everything and letting himself give a wobbly smile back. It was true - he had been doing better. Eating more, sleeping more, feeling just a little more loved. A little more wanted. A little more worth it. 

He supposed his appearance only reflected that; brighter and less tired eyes, straight posture, brushed through and clean hair, genuine smiles, and now a healthy - even chubby - weight for his height. 

Eh, who cared if he was a bit squishy? Just more to cuddle - something Parsley completely took advantage of. After another minute of processing, Boris opened his mouth to speak. “I… Me too. I like feeling this way, too.”

Parsley grinned and propped himself up, shifting to sit on his knees and wrapping his arms around Boris’ neck. He buried his face into the curl of hair that spilled over Boris’ shoulder and gently pecked at the skin underneath with a purr. 

His embrace was happily met along with a low chuckle and string of kisses down his neck as Boris combed through his hair and tapped his own foot against the floor. Parsley loved seeing each new and better thing about Boris as time went on, as the days became easier. Everything about the other was perfect to the pair, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t define a new perfect every step of the way.


End file.
